


Maid to Serve

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promare Kink Meme, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kray's new maid is terrible at his job and needs to be punished. A Promare Kink Meme fill.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Maid to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!

_Crash!_ Kray jumped in his seat as the noise reverberated through his apartment. He scowled, steam sizzling off his arm as he struggled to keep his irritation in check. Again?! This hadn't even been the first time today! 

When Kray had hired Galo as his maid, he hadn't expected him to be _this_ bad. Sure, the uniform was a size too small and Galo had probably never worn heels before in his life, but finding it hard to move was no excuse. Honestly, he hadn't even expected the boy to accept. Galo needed a job to make ends meet while he was in EMT training. Kray hadn't been serious when he replied that he was looking for a maid to clean his apartment. But stupid little Galo had lit up, boasting that he could handle any job because of his “burning soul.” Kray figured it wasn't a difficult job, and the idea of Galo in a tiny maid outfit wasn't bad. Convincing him that all maids wore tight tops and short skirts hadn't been difficult. The boy was an idiot and a thorn in his side, but he could be good for eye candy at least.

Kray hadn't expected much from the arrangement. Yet Galo still managed to disappoint.

Growling, Kray got up and stormed out of the office. He found Galo outside, bare ass in the air, hands shaking as he pawed at shards of broken vase. _'Of course this shameless idiot doesn't wear underwear,'_ Kray thought, lip curled at the disgraceful sight below him.

“K-Kray!” Galo yelped, dropping the two pieces he was trying to fit back together as he whirled around, eyes wide. “I'm sorry! It was an accident!” He blubbered, eyes already watering at the thought of having inconvenienced Kray. Pathetic.

Kray resisted the urge to burn him to ashes on the spot. It wouldn't do to have Galo die in his apartment. The press would ask questions about his disappearance. It would be much cleaner if he died in the line of duty. Instead, Kray put a serene smile on his face.

“Don't worry about it, Galo,” he said, voice sickly sweet. “Everyone makes mistakes. I'll just deduct the cost of the vase from your paycheck.”

“Thank you, Gov!” Galo sniffled and wiped his nose on a puffy black sleeve, relieved that Kray didn't seem angry. “I'll make it up to you, I-I swear!” He had no idea how much the vase cost and didn't think to ask. His paycheck would be docked for months before he could pay it all off.

“...There's still the matter of your punishment,” Kray said gently, watching with satisfaction as Galo furrowed his brows in confusion, gears turning slowly. He always was slow on the uptake. There wasn't much in that pretty head of his. “That's two things of mine that you've broken today. I hired you to clean, not to make a mess. You need to be taught a lesson so that it doesn't happen again.”

Galo made an indignant noise at that, cheeks flushing red. “P-punishment?!” He protested. “You mean taking money out of my paycheck isn't a punishment?! I said I'm really sorry! Please, Gov.” He pouted, staring up at him with big, watery eyes.

Kray fumed. He hated that nickname and he hated those pleading puppy dog eyes. He wasn't someone who could be so easily swayed, and yet Galo always turned those beseeching eyes towards him. “You will be sorry soon enough,” he said, voice lowered, a little thrill running through him at the stunned look Galo gave. The boy was struggling to process the shift in tone in that empty head of his. He didn't seem to have a reply, and the silence was beautiful. Kray didn't let himself slip like this often. But someone had to put that insolent brat in his place.

“Get up and turn around,” Kray commanded, voice like a whip crack. Galo got to his feet slowly and faced the wall, baffled but wanting to please. Kray took a moment to admire the way the apron frills highlighted his tense back and shoulders. All those muscles, but what good were they when Galo had never bothered to develop a brain? His eyes drifted lower, to the strip of skin visible between the flared skirt and thigh-high stockings.

“K-Kray, what - “ Galo yelped, head whipping around as Kray yanked the edge of the skirt up, exposing his round, perky ass. “What are you doing!” Galo demanded, his blush spreading across the back of his ears and neck now.

“Shut up,” Kray replied, relishing how Galo looked like he had been slapped by the harsh words. “You show up to work without anything under your uniform? I hired a maid, not a whore. Or do you want everyone to see, you slut? Do you get off on this? Bending over like you're begging to be fucked, not thinking about how that would reflect on your employer?”

“N-No! I would never do that to you,” Galo said, voice muffled and thick. He was crying now, shoulders trembling as he hid his face and tried to suppress any noises. Kray found that he wanted to hear his cries. He pulled his hand back, giving Galo's ass a hard smack. It jiggled from the force, a red welt already starting to form on the cheek. A strangled yelp escaped Galo's mouth. His thighs shook as his asshole clenched.

“Are you sure?” Kray growled, spreading his cheeks and exposing the tight hole. “Just look at you. You're already hard.” And it was true, Kray found, when he reached between Galo's thighs and squeezed. “I was right. You really _are_ a whore. Desperate to have it from anyone.”

“T-That's not true!” Galo whimpered. Then, quiet enough that it was almost imperceptible, “Only you...”

Kray froze. The gears in his head turned, his thoughts running a mile a minute. Of course. Galo had always been following him around like a lost puppy, eager for attention and eager to please. Kray had long suspected that he could have had Galo anytime, anywhere. If he had actually wanted to. Which he didn't. So the confession didn't come as a surprise, but still, hearing it from Galo himself was something different entirely.

“What did you just say?” Kray hissed, pinning Galo against the wall as he gave his slick cock another squeeze. It twitched in his hand, so honest.

“Ah! Only you, Gov!” Galo shouted, shivering as his legs fell open. He was leaning on the wall for support now, panting open-mouthed, back arched from the sensation. “Only for you!”

“So you've thought about it?” Kray demanded, squeezing harder. His other hand cupped Galo's round ass. It was surprisingly soft. “You really _were_ begging for it earlier. I bet you fantasize about this every night, about me fucking you so hard you can't remember a time when you didn't have my cock up your ass.” Kray said, cool fingers ghosting Galo's rim.

“Ah! Yes! God Kray, yes! Please...” Galo begged, rocking back against him. Evidently, he had already forgotten his misgivings about the situation.

“Please what?” Kray asked, withdrawing his hands. This was supposed to be a punishment. But of course Galo ruined his plan, always twisting everything around.

“Please f-fuck me!” Galo whimpered.

Well. Kray wasn't going to say no to that. His own slacks were feeling tight now now. He pulled out a bottle of lube and unbuttoned his pants. “I'll give you what you want then, you filthy slut,” he growled, watching Galo shiver at the words as he slicked himself up. He would make sure Galo didn't enjoy it. He didn't deserve to. Kray lined himself up, pressing his cock in past the pink ring and bottoming out with one hard thrust. _Fuck_ , it was tight. Galo's hole clenched around him like a startled virgin's. Had he been 'saving' himself for Kray? Surely he would have never expected his first time to be like this.

Galo was sobbing openly now, his cries peppered with squeaks and moans as Kray pounded him rough against the wall, hands burning bruises into his hips. Kray kept a brutal pace, slamming into Galo like he was trying to fuck him right through the wall.

“Your ass is sucking me in so well. This is all you're good for, isn't it?”

“N-no,” Galo wailed. “Stop - Ah, ah, ah!” Despite his denials, he tightened around Kray, practically begging him to fuck him harder as his neglected cock smeared precum against the wall.

“Don't lie to me. You like this,” Kray hissed into his ear, grabbing a fistful of that ridiculous hair as he thrust into the spot that made Galo scream. He was so tight, clenching around Kray like he was desperate to milk his cock. So Kray obliged, slamming hard into the same spot as he filled Galo up with hot cum. Galo came against the wall with a strangled cry, sliding back down to the floor as Kray pulled out. He was bawling now, entire body shaking with unsuppressed hiccups and sobs.

 _Shit._ Kray realized what he had just done. The last thing he needed was for Galo to run off and tell everyone about what had just transpired. Galo had deserved it, but the media wouldn't see it that way. He had to do damage control.

“I'm sorry, Galo,” Kray said, donning a soothing voice as he kneeled down next to the boy. He petted Galo's hair gently, observing his flushed and glistening face with hidden satisfaction. “I didn't mean the things I said. I was just frustrated today, but I was too hard on you. It was an accident. You understand, don't you?”

Galo sniffled, wiping his wet eyes on his sleeve as he struggled to calm down. He stared up at Kray for a long moment, searching his face for contrition. Apparently mollified by what he found, he nodded slowly. “I-I understand... I forgive you, Gov. Everyone makes mistakes.”

Kray smiled, triumphant. That was easy. Easier than he had expected. Was Galo truly so desperate for attention and affection that he would accept even that flimsy excuse? Well, that was his own problem. He was practically begging to be abused.

“Good boy. I'll give you a chance to prove that you've learned your lesson. Why don't you clean up your mess?” Kray said, indicating the smears on the wall. “Using your tongue.”

Galo hesitated, then got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW piece and I haven't written anything in ages. So if you enjoyed, a comment would mean a lot :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
